Perfil As Representantes dos Sentimentos Humanos
by dorachan Yukida
Summary: Saiba mais sobre as R.S.H.'s e sua sede. E algumas curiosidades a respeito da minha nova fic.


.:.. Representantes dos Sentimentos Humanos ..:.

Sigla: R.S.H.

Localização #Sede Oficial#: Ilha de Creta, Grécia

O que é: Mais um grau de defesa criado para proteger os deuses da antiga Grécia. Comandado por Íris de Arco-Íris, recentemente abriga 10 jovens garotas, quase completamente formadas como Representantes dos Sentimentos Humanos. Suas armas são todas baseadas nas mais usadas pelos praticantes de Kung-Fu.

Como se organiza: Possui duas classificações, Paraíso e Limbo. Ambas utilizadas para separarem os sentimentos bons dos ruins. Os sentimentos nada correspondem com suas representantes. Cada armadura, dependendo de sua classificação, seus detalhes são diferentes.

Classificação do Paraíso: Possui 5 guerreiras. Paixão, Amor, Amizade, Felicidade e Ying. Armaduras com detalhes brancos.

Classificação do Limbo: Possui 5 guerreiras. Ódio, Ciúmes, Inveja, Tristeza e Yang. Armaduras com detalhes pretos.

.:.. Íris de Arco-Íris ..:.

Nome: Íris Halonen

Armadura: Prateada, detalhes brancos.

Idade: 26 anos

Data de Nascimento: 17 de Maio de 1979

Signo: Touro

Cidade Natal: Mariehamn, Alanda - Finlândia

Mestre(a): Desconhecido(a)

Arma: Nenhuma

Golpes:

-Raio da Aurora #1ª Fase#: Da palma de suas mãos, disferem-se raios coloridos, capazes que penetrarem na mente de seus inimigos e destruí-las.

-Trovão Boreal #2ª Fase#: Ao seu chamado, do céu descem milhares de fachos de luz, sólidos e azuis, capazes de destruir cidades inteiras.

-Destruição Ínfima #3ª Fase#: Com um simples movimento de seus dedos, a Mestra é capaz de invocar exatos trezentos anjos prateados, que extingüem o alvo proferido com suas espadas flamejantes.

Par: --

História: Viveu com seus pais, até ser mandada para a casa do avô, com 6 anos. Lá, conheceu seu mestre, desconhecido por todos. E descobriu a magnífica história da Safira Escarlate, sendo assim, designada para um futuro que não havia volta: ser a Mestra das Representantes dos Sentimentos Humanos.

Personalidade: Doce, mas ao mesmo tempo autoritária. Íris, desde pequena, sabia se impor, e demonstrava grande aptidão à liderança. Responsável e inteligente, sempre demonstrou muito afeto para com suas amazonas, criando-as como filhas. Quando era necessário, mostrava-se cruel e impiedosa, mas sempre visando o melhor para suas guerreiras.

Aparência Física: Branca, cabelos lisos e longos, brancos com mechas prateadas. Alta, de 1.73m, pesa 80kg. Olhos cinzas, claros.

.:.. Isadora da Paixão ..:.

Nome: Isadora Ribeiro

Sentimento: Paixão

Classificação: Paraíso

Armadura: Vermelha, detalhes brancos.

Idade: 18 anos

Data de Nascimento: 28 de Dezembro de 1987

Signo: Capricórnio

Cidade Natal: São Paulo, Brasil

Mestra: Íris de Arco-Íris

Arma: San Ti Kwan, bastão de três partes. São três bastões pequenos intercalados por um pedaço de corrente

Golpes:

-Fogo da Paixão #1ª Fase#: Lança-se uma poderosa rajada de fogo na direção do inimigo, alcance de 200m.

-Cupido Guerreiro #2ª Fase#: É invocado um anjo de 3 metros de altura, asas brancas e túnica vermelha, para lutar pela guerreira por 5hs.

-Fúria do Enamorado #3ª Fase#: Usado combinadamente com o Fogo da Paixão, deixando-o azulado, aumentado seu alcance para 2 km e triplicando sua força.

Par: Milo de Escorpião

História: Brasileira, viveu com os pais até os 5 anos, antes deles serem assassinados por um serial killer amador. Morou 1 ano no orfanato "Ursinhos Carinhosos". Foi escolhida para representar o sentimento mais forte dentre as R.S.H.'s, a Paixão.

Personalidade: Sonhadora, tem uma personalidade forte e jamais desiste do que quer, mas sua teimosia tem limites. Adora zuar, cantar seus rocks e curtir muito a vida. Nunca teve certeza de que se apaixonou verdadeiramente por ninguém, por isso vive dizendo que esse sentimento não combina com ela. Ama muito suas amigas e sua família que ainda vive em São Paulo. Odeia ser dependente e quer muito se "formar" completamente em uma R.S.H. oficial, para finalmente poder escolher seu destino: Atenas ou São Paulo.

Aparência Física: Branca, cabelos lisos e longos, castanhos com franja loira. Baixa, de 1.56m, pesa 48kg. Olhos castanhos-mel, bochechas rosadas.

.:.. Kurayko do Amor ..:.

Nome: Kurayko Watanabe

Sentimento: Amor

Classificação: Paraíso

Armadura: Rosa, detalhes brancos.

Idade: 18 anos

Data de Nascimento: 11 de Agosto de 1987

Signo: Leão

Cidade Natal: Hokkaido, Japão

Mestra: Íris de Arco-Íris

Arma: Gi Nga Tchan, lança meia lua.

Golpes:

-Luz do Amor #1ª Fase#: Sua lança emana um brilho fortíssimo, capaz de cegar todos os presentes que nunca amaram.

-O Espinho da Ilusão #2ª Fase#: De seu Gi Nga Tchan, brotam espinhos que são lançados a uma velocidade de 15 m/s em todas as direções possiveis e imagináveis.

Amorosamente Perdido #3ª Fase#: Um teletransporte é usado contra o inimigo, que é levado para uma Outra Dimensão, e lá morrerá instantaneamente.

Par: Camus de Aquário

História: Ficou orfã porque sua mãe morreu ao lhe dar a luz e seu pai fugiu com a empregada, sendo atropelado dias depois. Eles não eram japoneses legítimos, deve-se isso o fato de sua pele não ser branca. Possui uma irmã que não vê há anos, e foi buscada em Tókio, onde vivia em um orfanato.

Personalidade: Um pouco ranzinza às vezes, mas sempre disposta a ajudar quem ama. Mudou muito depois dos 12 anos, após sofrer uma decepção amorosa. Adora comer, lutar e estar perto de quem gosta. Não curte ficar sem ter o que fazer, e sempre dá um jeito de animar o pessoal.

Aparência Física: Morena, cabelos curtos e encaracolados negros. Média, de 1.68m, pesa 70kg. Olhos castanhos-escuros.

.:.. Hay Lin da Amizade ..:.

Nome: Hay Lin Fujian

Sentimento: Amizade

Classificação: Paraíso

Armadura: Verde, detalhes brancos.

Idade: 18 anos

Data de Nascimento: 05 de Julho de 1987

Signo: Câncer

Cidade Natal: Beijing, China

Mestra: Íris de Arco-Íris

Arma: Kan Van Tou, facão de nove argolas

Golpes:

-Vôo Nada Amigável #1ª Fase#: Uma rajada de vento expelida com a ajuda das nove argolas do Kan Van Tou faz o inimigo "voar" a grandes distancias.

-Brisa Platinada #2ª Fase#: O facão é automaticamente banhado em platina pura, aumentando o poder de defesa da amazona e seu ataque também, dura 24hs.

-Ciclone da Amizade #3ª Fase#: Surge um estrondoroso ciclone das mãos da guerreira, devastando tudo e todos, menos os amigos dela mesma.

Par: Shaka de Virgem

História: Seus pais ainda estão vivos, mas devido a atos imperdoáveis cometidos pelos mesmos, prefere se considerar órfã. Viveu na casa de uma tia até se auto-alistar para ser uma R.S.H., isso com 6 anos!

Personalidade: Alegre sempre, tem muita fé de que seus desejos irão se realizar, mas desiste facilmente das coisas. Ama seus amigos e adora ver televisão e escutar música. Odeia falsidade, lutas e comida japonesa. Espera sempre que as coisas se ajeitem por si mesmas.

Aparência Física: Branca meia amarelada, cabelos lisos ate os ombros, castanhos. Média, de 1.58m, pesa 50kg. Olhos castanhos-mel.

.:.. Gabriela da Felicidade ..:.

Nome: Gabriela Reverbel

Sentimento: Felicidade

Classificação: Paraíso

Armadura: Azul, detalhes brancos

Idade: 18 anos

Data de Nascimento: 01 de Abril de 1987

Signo: Áries

Cidade Natal: Milão, França

Mestra: Íris de Arco-Íris

Arma: Fu Tao Ngau, gancho cabeça-de-tigre

Golpes:

-Pássaros Feridos #1ª Fase#: Um bando de cerca de 50 pássaros verdes não dizem que quando a pessoa tá feliz é porque viu um passaro verde? para atacarem quem a amazona ordenar.

-Tempestade da Alegria #2ª Fase#: Nuvens escuras cobrem o céu da área determinada, derramando sobre a vítima uma verdadeira chuva de trovões, raios e relâmpagos.

Asas Indesejáveis #3ª Fase#: Nascem das costas do inimigo um par de asas negras, controladas pela guerreira. Dura 1h.

Par: Shura de Capricórnio

História: De acordo com algumas pesquisas recentes, seus pais estão vivos. Mas não há nada para comprovar, além de já se considerar órfã. Diz algumas coisas que ela tem um parentesco misterioso com sua mestra, Íris.

Personalidade: Alegre, gentil, adora praticar esportes. É nisso que se resume a doce Gabi. Sempre que alguem precisa de um conselho, corre para pedir ajuda a ela, que esta sempre disposta a ajudar os outros. Inteligente, gosta de estudar e de fazer quem ama feliz.

Aparência Física: Branca, cabelos longos ondulados loiros. Baixa, 1.52m, pesa 43kg. Olhos azuis, bochechinhas rosadas.

.:.. Caroline do Ying ..:.

Nome: Caroline Charlotte

Sentimento: Ying

Classificação: Paraíso

Armadura: Preta, detalhes brancos

Idade: 18 anos

Data de Nascimento: 06 de Novembro de 1987

Signo: Escorpião

Cidade Natal: Los Angeles, Estados Unidos.

Mestra: Íris de Arco-Íris

Arma: Kun Tin, arco e flecha

Golpes:

-Aura Equilibrada #1ª Fase#: Proteje quem ela deseja durante um perido de 12hs.

-Chuva de Flechas #2ª Fase#: De somente uma flecha lançada, surge cerca de 30, para acabar com quem esteja perto da área onde ela ameaçou atirar.

-A Luz #3ª Fase#: Combinado com a Chuva de Flechas, aumenta a quantidade de flechas para 100 e seu alcance em 50.

Par: Saga de Gêmeos

História: Irmã gêmea de Vanessa do Yang, as duas juntas podem formar um anjo poderosíssimo que somente pode ser usado em situações extremas. Seus pais fugiram um certo dia, abandonando as gêmeas na porta de uma igreja, e lá viveram até os quatro anos, depois foram para o México, aguardando para serem levadas para a Grécia, mas esperaram por dois anos. Representante máxima dos Sentimentos do Paraíso. As duas juntas representam o equilíbrio entre as duas classificações.

Personalidade: Calma, paciente, fiel e amiga são suas qualidades essenciais. Adora uma boa festa para se divertir, e não vive feliz sem sua irmã Vanessa. Odeia ficar á toa e brigar com sua gêmea.

Aparência Física: Branca, cabelos longos e lisos, vermelho com pontas pretas. Alta, de 1.79m, pesa 61kg. Olhos verdes-esmeralda.

.:.. Cilena do Ódio ..:.

Nome: Cilena Nehru

Sentimento: Ódio

Classificação: Limbo

Armadura: Laranja, detalhes pretos

Idade: 18 anos

Data de Nascimento: 24 de setembro de 1987

Signo: Libra

Cidade Natal: Bangalore, Índia

Mestra: Íris de Arco-Íris

Arma: Am Rei, arma escondida (shuriken)

Golpes:

-Coração Odiado #1ª Fase#: Modifica as surikens da guerreira em Dark Am Rei, deixando um rastro de trevas por onde as armas passem, que caso seja encostado pelo inimigo, este perderá sua força e vida gradativamente.

-Aura Profana #2ª Fase#: Diminui a velocidade em 35 e a capacidade de recuperação em 20 de pessoas proximas da amazona que sejam odiadas.

-Aura Vampirica #3ª Fase#: Transforma os guerreiros mais odiados por ela que estejam próximos em vampiros, temporariamente, fazendo com que estes morram no contato com o sol, porém seu ataque e sua velocidade ambos melhoram em 25. Dura 6hs.

Par: Máscara da Morte de Câncer

História: Indiana, porém criada por pais noruegueses na cidade de Oslo. Seus pais biológicos acabaram se acidentando numa viagem de avião, após isso, foi mandada para a Noruega. Com 6 anos foi convocada para ser treinada para ser uma R.S.H.

Personalidade: Divertida, cativante, mas invocada. Cilena, quando quer ser mal, consegue espantar até o valente dos valentes. Também é considerada "defensora dos frascos e comprimidos" pelas amigas de treino. Eclética com relação à musica, e não curte muito ler.

Aparência Física: Morena, cabelos tamanho médio ondulados, castanho. Alta, de 1.71m, pesa 75kg. Olhos amendoados castanho-escuros.

.:.. Agatha do Ciúmes ..:.

Nome: Agatha Kiev

Sentimento: Ciúmes

Classificação: Limbo

Armadura: Roxa, detalhes pretos

Idade: 20 anos

Data de Nascimento: 25 de novembro de 1985

Signo: Sagitário

Cidade Natal: S. Petersburgo, Rússia

Mestra: Íris de Arco-Íris

Arma: Pa-Sin, leque

Golpes:

-Neve Cortante #1ª Fase#: Agitando seu leque velozmente, a garota consegue uma nevasca impressionante, com bom poder de ataque. Também usado para repelir outros ataques.

-Seja Ciumento! #2ª Fase#: De uma leve brisa de seu Pa-Sin, dependendo de quem a sentir, este alguém terá um ataque de loucura e de ciúmes pelas coisas mais bobas por 12hs.

-Iceberg em Chamas #3ª Fase#: Com movimentos rápidos, cai do céu, na área determinada pela jovem, um enorme Iceberg, que arderá em chamas por 30 segundos, derretendo aos poucos, mas este líquido provinte do derretimento é ácido.

Par: Mu de Áries

História: A única amazona a entrar dois anos mais tarde no treinamento imposto pela R.S.H. Com 8 anos, finalmente seus pais permitiram sua partida, uma pena que sua mãe morreu 6 meses depois vítima de um ataque de tubarão.

Personalidade: Esta fascinante amazona também é única devido a corresponder ao seu sentimento designado. Tem muito ciúmes de seu namorado, Tales, que trabalha como faxineiro na sede da R.S.H., mas tem tambem de seus amigos. Curte muito dançar e assistir filmes românticos.

Aparência Física: Branca, cabelos curtos até a orelha, ruivo. Alta, de 1.82m, pesa 78kg. Olhos azul-piscina, sardas pelo rosto inteiro.

.:.. Sabrina da Inveja ..:.

Nome: Sabrina Nzinga

Sentimento: Inveja

Classificação: Limbo

Armadura: Marrom, detalhes pretos

Idade: 18 anos

Data de Nascimento: 05 de fevereiro de 1987

Signo: Aquário

Cidade Natal: Malange, Angola

Mestra: Íris de Arco-Íris

Arma: Pa, tridente do Sul da China mais grosso e pesado

Golpes:

-Escuridão no Coração #1ª Fase#: Retira a alma do inimigo por 5hs.

-Lich #2ª Fase#: Invoca um poderoso mago das trevas, controlador de ataques congelantes, para lutar por 12hs.

-Caos Vital #3ª Fase#: Combinado com o Escuridão no Coração, este retira a alma do inimigo por toda a eternidade, fazendo-a vagar no Limbo pelo resto de sua existência.

Par: Aiolia de Leão

História: A mais pobre das amazonas, porém é tratada com muito luxo na sede, para recompensar o que não teve na sua infância, mas moderadamente, para não ficar mimada. Seus pais, numa tentativa frustrada para atravessarem do México para os Estados Unidos, morreram fuzilados, em seus plenos 10 anos.

Personalidade: Meiga e brincalhona, gosta muito de viver ao lado de sua mestra, que foi ela quem a tirou da miséria. Frustrada pela morte de seus pais, não suporta ver uma arma ou alguém de porte de uma. Não gosta de "baladinhas" e sempre sente-se a mais excluída do grupo.

Aparência Física: Negra, cabelos curtos encaracolados pretos. Média, de 1.64m, pesa 66kg. Olhos castanho-escuros.

.:.. Sophie da Tristeza ..:.

Nome: Sophie Cromwell

Sentimento: Tristeza

Classificação: Limbo

Armadura: Anil, detalhes pretos

Idade: 18 anos

Data de Nascimento: 31 de junho de 1987

Signo: Gêmeos

Cidade Natal: Liverpool, Inglaterra

Mestra: Íris de Arco-Íris

Arma: Fu Mei Pin, chicote rabo de tigre, tem sete pedaços

Golpes:

-Granada Melancólica #1ª Fase#: Em cada ponta de cada rabo do Fu Mei Pin surge uma granada espinhosa, que ao menor contato com alguém em quem a guerreira possuidora do chicote não confie, explode.

-Invocação Malévola #2ª Fase#: Um cerberus surge para lutar pela jovem por no máximo 4hs30min.

-Tristeza Explosiva #3ª Fase#: Do cabo do chicote brota-se uma pedra de fogo potente, provocando um único ataque, mas com a força das sete Granadas Melancólicas duplicadas.

Par: Afrodite de Peixes

História: Sua mãe morreu de parada cardíaca e seu pai porque era fumante e alcoólico. Acredita que ainda tem uma prima viva em alguma parte do mundo, mas não faz idéia de quem seja. Foi transferida de um orfanato de Liverpool para Londres aos 3 anos, e aos 6 foi levada para a Ilha de Creta.

Personalidade: Muito guerreira e confiável, adora ler e passar a tarde ouvindo música. É explosiva e "fala pelos cotovelos", mas também é muito amada, porem as vezes sente-se sozinha no mundo. Punk, metaleira, as vezes gotica.

Aparência Física: Branca meia rosada, cabelos curtos e ondulados, negros. Média, de 1.61m, pesa 75kg. Olhos castanho-escuros, pele da face recoberta de acne.

.:.. Vanessa do Yang ..:.

Nome: Vanessa Charlotte

Sentimento: Yang

Classificação: Limbo

Armadura: Branca, detalhes pretos

Idade: 18 anos

Data de Nascimento: 06 de Novembro de 1987

Signo: Escorpião

Cidade Natal: Los Angeles, Estados Unidos

Mestra: Íris de Arco-Íris

Arma: Fu, Machado

Golpes:

-Lenhadora Perversa #1ª Fase#: Uma vontade de matar intensa invade o corpo da jovem, fazendo com que esta ataque ferozmente o inimigo, usando seu inseparável machado. Dura 3hs.

-Asas Metálicas #2ª Fase#: De suas costas, nascem um par de asas tamanho considerável, que ao comando da amazona, tornam-se pesadas como chumbo, dando-lhe um ataque aéreo impressionante. Dura 6hs.

-Imperius #3ª Fase#: O inimigo é controlado pela amazona por 30 minutos. Esta pode fazer de tudo com ele, até matá-lo.

Par: Kanon de Gêmeos

História: Irmã gêmea de Caroline do Ying, as duas juntas podem formar um anjo poderosíssimo que somente pode ser usado em situações extremas. Seus pais fugiram um certo dia, abandonando as gêmeas na porta de uma igreja, e lá viveram até os quatro anos, depois foram para o México, aguardando para serem levadas para a Grécia, mas esperaram por dois anos. Representante máxima dos Sentimentos do Limbo. As duas juntas representam o equilíbrio entre as duas classificações.

Personalidade: Ás vezes insuportável, nem parece gêmea da meiga Carol; porém, quando sente vontade de ser boa, é capaz de fazer de tudo que estiver ao seu alcance. Acha que um dia talvez seja capaz de perdoar seus pais. Suas idéias são sempre apreciadas pelo grupo e ama acompanhar sua irmã em festas e baladas, enfim, na diversão do dia-a-dia.

Aparência Física: Branca, cabelos longos e lisos, preto com pontas vermelhas. Alta, de 1.79m, pesa 63kg. Olhos verdes-esmeralda.


End file.
